far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
LINES Subscriptions
The Lighthouse Integrated Navigation & Exploration System (LINES) is the star charting and navigational software provided by the Velan Ascendancy. It is used by many ships in the sector and is maintained by Velan Khutat in facilities on Pharos. These researchers collate data collected from all Vela Navigators, Vela astrologers, and independent researchers from all over the sector to update the star charts on a regular basis. Expert programmers and UI specialists diligently work on improving the effectiveness of the LINES software by implementing quality of life improvements and updating the software to the latest operating systems of all shipyards. OBELISKS A network of Orbitally Broadcasted Exchange & LINES Interface System Knowledge Stations (short: OBELISKS) are part of the PRISM run Exchange stations and can be found in every star system in the sector. Navigators with a valid LINES Account Number (LAN) can download the latest version of LINES from the nearest OBELISKS. Each Velan ship as well as PRISM courier ships propagate the most up to date LINES software through the system. Velan ships also upload and exchange telemetry information with the OBELISKS to ensure that LINES star charts can be updated with the most current data. Department of Space Vehicles (DSV) Each Vela-trained Navigator is given a unique LINES Account Number (LAN), tied to their DNA and retina scan. As long as a navigator has a valid subscription to LINES, they can download the latest version of the software from one of the many Orbitally Broadcasted Exchange & LINES Interface System Knowledge Station (OBELISKS) across the sector. LINES Account Numbers are only valid for 4 years. They can be renewed by taking a short test and paying a reasonable fee at the Velan Department of Space Vehicles (DSV). Small DSV outposts can be found on every planet in the core, usually close to the Velan embassy, or in or close to A.C.R.E. supermarkets or PRISM news stations. LINES Services LINES is providing a range of services and training for navigator to increase the safety rates and ensure uneventful travel through the sector. LINES Navigational Forecast The most well known of these services is the LINES Navigational Forecast that updates navigators on the latest development of anomalies in the sector and broadcasts the current rates of stellar wind (k-index), coronal mass ejection (CME), and cosmic radiation. For main article, see 'LINES Navigational Forecast'' HORIZONS Surface Navigation Software The LINES facility also maintains HORIZONS (High-Orbital, Regional, and Interstellar Zeropoint Open Navigational Services), a surface navigation software for all astronomical objects in the sector. For main article, see 'HORIZONS Surface Navigation Software'' LINES Subscriptions & Fees Access to LINES usually comes in form of a subscription, but there are also other options for travelers with a limited budget or specific travel requirements. Subscriptions run on a monthly basis and can be canceled or changed within the LINES UI. Canceling a subscription will let it run out at the end of the current subscription month. Here some examples of the most common payment models. Two-Way-Routes LINES offers the purchase of so called two-way-routes between all star systems in the sector. This is often used by people who don’t travel on a regular basis and instead spend most of their life in their home system. Should the occasion arise that they have to travel out of their system, they usually hire a navigator and pay for the star charts and drive routes needed to get to their destination and back. LINES Offered on a Budget Edition (LOBE) Similar to Two-Way-Routes, but as a subscription service. LOBE is commonly used by traders or passenger liners, who operate between two star systems. They only subscribe to the star charts and drives routes connecting the systems and get regular updates on them. Several LOBE routes can also be combined into a LOBE-bundle for a reduced price. LINES Selections (L-Select) Everyone only operating in specific parts of the sector can subscribe to star charts and drive routes of that specific selection of star systems. Routes to other parts of the sector are clearly marked on the L-Select maps and can be acquired either on a Two-Way-Routes or LOBE basis. It is of course possible to combine various L-Select packages in bundles for a reduced price. L-Select Packages * Imperial Core: Includes the systems Sig (0306), Alvero (0406), Tsatsos (0407), Imperial Prime (0505), Aliya (0506), Ellis (0605), Perithr (0606), Antakis (0705), and currently also Home with Lodestone (0704) * Imperial Core Plus: Everything included in Imperial Core plus the systems Pamita Cha (0205), Amedere Orbere (0303), and NG03-7 (0503) * North-East: Includes the systems Osun (0400), Xandare (0601), Solequon (0700), Tavroular (0804), Meneus (0901), Jel Vaa (0902), Askirut Sal (0903) * North-West: Includes the systems Almu Gerbia (0000), SI 8615 (0002), Ragnhil (0004), Phalest (0005), Iphoos (0101), and Eunela (0102) * South-West: Includes the systems Oenon (0007), Pavvis (0008), Igliza (0209), and Helesco (0308) * South-East: Includes the systems Benilli (0509), Hild (0610), Pujaya Nita (0611), Guild HQ (0808), SQA 067-98 (0910), and Bergunn (0911) LINES or LINES Complete (LC) The full star chart package for the whole sector. There are several variations and upgrades available depending on the needs of the navigator and ship. LINES+ For private ships and private freelancers of any industry LINES+ is an excellent choice. LINES+ comes at a higher price than the basic LC subscription but includes Class-A docking priority when attempting to dock at a crowded station. LINES Vela Select (V-Select) Available only to Velan Navigators. Includes all star charts, all drive routes for all drive engines, all fast lanes, as well as LINES+ in all Core worlds. The Fall of The Velan Ascendancy Following the attacks on Orpheus, agents of the Velan Ministry of Merits under influence of the Conclave, together formed the organization REDACTED and justified the events on Orpheus and after, by naming the series of events Operation Kali Yuga. The formation of REDACTED inevitably triggered the Velan end time plans: 'T.I.A.M.A.T ' (Transit Infrastructure And Mass Archive Termination). They destroyed all of Vela’s core services by first wiping servers and then blowing up the physical facilities. Category:The Velan Ascendancy Category:The Velan Ascendancy Products Category:Pharos Category:Space Ships Category:House Vela Category:House Vela Products